Sick
by AlexanderWept
Summary: Trellis gets sick and Emily has to feed him since he doesn't like Emily's mother currently and his brother is an annoying old man who messes with his hair too much. XD a really fast story I wrote today, please dont be mean. R&R thank you!


_I wonder if people still read Amulet XP or if I'm just reading ancient history every night and caressing pictures of weird elves for nothing._

* * *

Emily jerked up from her covers, hair everywhere, and huffs coming from her. "Mom?" she called, quickly wiggling out of the sheets and down onto the floor. She brushed off her clothes, straightening her hair and sighing. "Mom? Are you up?" she called louder. "Shut uuup!" Whined her brother as he stumbled into her room. Both their bedrooms were conjoined, as was their mother's. She sighed and rubbed back her hair, watching her brother flop on her bed. "Why don't you just go take a shower, Navin." she mumbled. He groaned.

"Mom's up with those guys, by the way. The um…the…" He looked out of it. "The robots?" she asked, raising her eyebrows. "No, no their uh…oh come on I just had it." he groaned. "Elves?" she asked again. "YEAH!" he said, jerking up. "Yeah, the one who's old but not like, ooold old, is sick or something. I heard mom say she was going to go help the old guy make soup." He said, stretching. She rolled her eyes and snorted. "Sure, okay, I'm going to go take a shower, get out of my room." she said, heading to her dresser and grabbing some clothes, then walking out.

She headed down towards the bathroom, towel and clothes close at hand when she heard her mother's voice. She perked and looked over to it, seeing Luger chatting up a storm and smiling widely, helping her carry some things to his little brother's room. "Hey mom!" she said, waving. Her mother smiled and tilted her head at her. "Make sure Navin gets in the shower, he smells awful." she said, laughing. Emily smiled, before heading in. She took her shower quickly, then informed Navin of his smelliness, shooing him from her bedroom. A knock came to her door soon after she was changed and dry, seated on her bed with her favorite book.

That was odd. She got up and went to the door, opening it to see her mother and Luger again, both worried to death almost. "Emily." her mother began. "Can you help us with something?" She blinked. This didn't sound good. "With what? Did something happen?"

"Well, technically no, but…well, Trellis seems to be…acting…" "He's gone insane I think. Probably needs to be disciplined. You should discipline him more, Luger." Luger sighed and rolled his eyes. "For the thousandth time, I'm not his fathe-" "what's wrong with him?" Emily interrupted, "If you don't mind me asking."

"Oh well, it seems he's got a bit of the flu, but he won't let us feed him and can't keep a spoon in his hand long enough to." Luger replied. Her mother nodded and frowned more. "He's very stubborn, but…we know you have much more patience then us and-" She sighed deeply and rubbed her head. "yeah, I'll feed him. Where's his food." she said quietly.

After a while, she went to Trellis' Room, quietly opening the door and peeking in. The man was curled under the blankets, judging by the large lump on the bed. It was so dark in here, but she dare not turn on a light, or he might freak out at her. So slowly, she crept over, sitting at the end of his bed. His toes were peeking out from under the blankets, soft, labored breaths heard from beneath the rough sheets. "Trellis?" she began.

He didn't respond, only quiet breathing. "Trellis, are you asleep? Are you hungry?" she asked again. His toes hid under the blanket, before his head popped out a bit, tired, dreary eyes shining in the dark. "…what?" he asked, hair messy and tangled. "…no…I'm…" he closed his eyes and furrowed his eyebrows. His head bobbed, and slowly he hid back under the blankets, groaning. She couldn't help but smile a little, scooting closer and pulling back the blankets. He was in his pajamas, shirt sticking to his chest from the heat that wafted under the blankets. She had to jerk back so she didn't get a good smell of the odor. "Come on, Trellis, you're hungry." she said, prying even more so. The man whined and hugged his head a bit.

Slowly, she slipped her hands beneath the sheets and slid one beneath his boiling head, lifting it from the sheets and pillows, then the other on his clammy arm. He groaned at the touches, being shifted so he was up a bit against the head board. "HhhhEmily that's enough!" he whined, not wanting her cold fingers on his neck anymore. "I'm tired I don't want any food!" he looked ready to start crying he was so flustered.

"Shhhh…" her hushes came as a surprise to him. He looked up with tired eyes, half open. "Come on." she said, a soft, sweet smile on her lips. She began to ready his food, and he seemed to submit to her caring attitude. He almost leaned into her hands as she pressed her hand against his head again and fed him spoon full by spoon full. He ate reluctantly, sometimes letting out huffs of annoyance when he came upon vegetables. He liked the meat in the stew the best, why wasn't there more of that? Once he was done, his stomach was full, his head was throbbing a bit, and he was ready to be put down for the night. Emily leaned him down again and covered him up, making him comfortable, then sighed.

"Are you feeling better?" she asked softly. He mumbled and curled up more so. "mmmhm…" he murmured, his voice dry and rough. "…Thank you, Emily…" he said. She smiled and kissed his forehead. "Goodnight, Trellis." She stood and made sure he was tucked in, before leaving him.

* * *

_Okay well, I hope you guys like my little annoying story about how I like Trellis being taken care of! Please review! I like you guys lots!_


End file.
